Jika Ibu Meninggalkanmu?
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Tenma bertengkar dengan Ibunya hanya karena hal yang sepele dan berujung dengan Tenma yang kabur dari rumah. Ia pergi ke lapangan sepak bola di pinggir sungai untuk menenangkan diri, namun malah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda aneh bernama Fei Lune. Tetapi, berkat pertemuan itu, Fei dapat mengajarkan sesuatu yang penting kepada Tenma /Bad Summary/ I just want to say,"Hello again!"


**Usagi Yumi Present**

**Jika Ibu Meninggalkanmu?**

**Disclaimer**

**Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone bukan milik saya**

**Warning**

**Typo(s), GaJe, OOC, Alur kecepetan, gagal Jadi, kurang menyentuh hati, namun saya berharap anda sekalian bisa memetik makna dari cerita ini**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

"Tenma benci sama Kaa-chan!"

"TENMA!"

Seorang bocah berambut coklat berlari keluar dari rumah. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Ibunya yang memanggil agar segera kembali. Yang ada dipikiran bocah bernama lengkap Matsukaze Tenma itu sekarang hanyalah pergi menjauh dari Ibunya.

Entah bocah itu tahu atau tidak, tindakan yang dilakukannya saat ini sungguhlah nekat. Hari sudah malam dan untuk bocah berumur 7 tahun sungguhlah rawan berada di luar rumah. Namun, seakan tidak peduli dengan waktu, suasana, dan keadaan, bocah itu tetap berlari diantara hiruk pikuk keramaian menuju tempat favoritnya.

Lapangan sepak bola di pinggir sungai.

Ya, memang hanya sebuah lapangan. Sebuah lapangan yang hanya terdiri dari hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan di kedua ujung lapangan terdapat sebuah gawang. Tidak ada yang harus difavoritkan dari tempat ini. Entah kenapa, Tenma bisa menjadikan tempat ini masuk ke dalam daftar 'Tempat Favorit'.

Tenma berjalan ke tengah lapangan, lalu berbaring. Ia tatap ribuan bintang di langit sembari memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana ia dan Ibunya bertengkar. Memang hanya hal sepele, tetapi entah mengapa dibesar-besarkan.

Ibunya Tenma hanya meminta dirinya untuk izin tidak berlatih sepakbola besok. Mereka berdua akan pergi ke Okinawa, kampung halaman Tenma untuk sekedar berkunjung menemui Ayahnya serta kerabat yang lain.

Ya... Yang namanya Tenma kalau diminta izin atau dilarang untuk tidak bermain sepak bola, ia pasti akan marah ataupun kesal. Tenma begitu mencintai sepakbola dan Ibunya pun tahu. Oleh karena itu, Ibunya meminta dengan baik-baik agar anaknya tersebut tidak berlatih besok. Namun, Tenma salah tanggap dan menganggap apa yang dikatakan Ibunya merupakan larangan. Otomatis, Tenma marah lalu akhirnya kabur dari rumah.

"Huh! Kaa-chan 'kan harusnya tahu kalau Tenma paling tidak bisa meninggalkan latihan sepakbola begitu saja!" Gerutu Tenma dengan wajah kesalnya yang imut. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya hingga terdapat rona merah.

Tiba-tiba, Tenma berdiri. Ia hirup napasnya dalam-dalam sampai dadanya membusung. Ia pejamkan matanya, lalu berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! AKU BENCI KAA-CHAN! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI!" Tenma berteriak, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang telah ia kumpulkan. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang mendengar dan mengatainya gila, karena hari sudah malam dan tak mungkin ada orang dewasa yang mau kesini. Bilapun ada yang sekedar lewat, pasti mereka akan mengacuhkan teriakkan Tenma.

Tenma menjatuhkan dirinya dalam posisi terlentang. Napasnya tidak teratur karena hampir seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan hanya untuk berteriak.

"Hah... Hah... Kalau begitu, aku tak akan pernah pulang ke rumah,"

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu,"

"Eh?" Tenma membuka mata, lalu terbelalak kaget karena ada sebuah wajah yang berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dengan terburu-buru, Tenma berdiri. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan perasaan panik.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang membuat Tenma kaget. Menurut prediksi Tenma, pemuda ini kira-kira masih kelas 1 SMP.

"Siapa kau!?" Bukannya menjawab, Tenma malah bertanya balik. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kewaspadaan kepada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Wow wow... Santai... Tak perlu waspada begitu... Aku bukan penculik." Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari menahan tawa.

"Hei! Apa yang lucu!?" Seru Tenma kesal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, berharap bahwa ekspresi ini menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Maaf maaf... Namaku Fei Lune, kau?" Pemuda bernama Fei pun bertanya. Tenma yang sudah yakin bahwa Fei tidak berbahaya akhirnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku... Tenma... Matsukaze Tenma." Jawab Tenma malu-malu.

"Nah... Tenma, kenapa kau membenci Ibumu?" Tanya Fei sembari duduk di hamparan rumput. Tenma pun mengikutinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri Fei.

"Habisnya... Kaa-chan melarang Tenma untuk berlatih sepakbola besok," jawab Tenma sembari teringat kembali kejadian pertengkaran diantara dia dan Ibunya. Ia pun kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena merasa kesal.

"Memang apa alasannya Ibu Tenma melarangmu berlatih sepakbola? Pasti ada alasannya, 'kan?" Fei kembali bertanya.

"Besok Tenma dan Kaa-chan akan pergi ke Okinawa untuk mengunjungi Tou-chan, tapi kereta yang ada untuk ke sana hanya ada pada jam 12.30 dan itu adalah jadwal Tenma untuk berlatih sepak bola," jawab Tenma sembari mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi meringkuk.

"Tenma ikut klub sepakbola di sekolah, ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba Tenma terdiam. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua kakinya.

"Eh? Ada yang salah?" Fei bertanya karena khawatir bila ada yang salah dalam ucapannya.

"S-sebenarnya..." Tenma menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan, lalu terdiam. Fei menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Tenma dengan sabar.

"Hah..." Tenma menghela napas berat. Ia melirik ke arah Fei yang tengah menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya, lalu kembali menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya... Tenma tidak ikut klub sepakbola. Tenma berlatih sendirian." Ucap Tenma sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Fei terdiam mendengar ucapan Tenma, namun detik berikutnya ia malah tersenyum hangat lalu mengelus lembut surai cokelat milik Tenma.

"Apa Ibu Tenma tahu kalau kamu suka berlatih sendirian?" Tenma langsung menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya Tenma bisa berlatih juga di Okinawa, 'kan?" Ucap Fei. Tenma lalu menoleh ke arah Fei dan menatap tepat pada kedua matanya.

"T-tapi... kalau di Okinawa... Tenma akan kesusahan menggiring bola... Rumah Tenma disana 'kan ada di pinggir pantai..." Ujar Tenma dengan pandangan sendu.

"Justru karena berada di pantai maka Tenma bisa meningkatkan kekuatan berlari. Menggiring bola di pantai atau di lapangan bersalju pasti akan membuat kita kesulitan. Namun, jika kita sering berlari di antara dua daerah tersebut, kecepatan lari kita akan meningkat ketika berada di tanah biasa," Fei menjelaskan, membuat Tenma memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar kagum.

"Keren... Fei-san juga suka sepakbola?" Tenma bertanya, masih disertai pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Ya, aku juga suka sepakbola," Fei menjawab sembari tersenyum kecil. Elusannya pada rambut Tenma sekarang berpindah ke punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Tenma pulang dan minta maaf ke Ibu Tenma, ya?" Pinta Fei dengan nada lembut. Namun, Tenma malah diam membatu, cukup membuat Fei heran.

"Kenapa, Tenma? Kamu takut?" Fei bertanya dan langsung disambut anggukan takut dari Tenma. Fei menghela napas panjang melihat jawaban Tenma.

"Tenma... kalau kamu takut untuk minta maaf, kapan lagi kamu mau minta maaf?" Fei kembali bertanya.

"Saat Tenma sudah punya keberanian untuk minta maaf," jawab Tenma asal. Fei kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan asal jawab kayak gitu, Tenma... Coba kamu bayangin, kalau misalnya Ibumu meninggalkanmu bagaimana?" Fei berkata dengan tatapan yang tidak disadari Tenma, berubah menjadi sendu.

"Maksud Fei-san apa?" Tenma bertanya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Fei.

"Coba Tenma tutup mata. Jangan buka sebelum aku perintahkan untuk membuka mata," pinta Fei dengan senyum terpaksa. Tenma tidak menyadari senyuman itu. Masih dilarut rasa bingung, Tenma menuruti apa yang diminta Fei.

"Kalau Tenma tidak mengerti, akan aku jelaskan dengan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti oleh Tenma. Coba Tenma bayangkan kalau Ibu Tenma sedang mencari-cari Tenma..." Tenma tahu, Fei belum selesai berbicara. Namun, dengan serius Tenma membayangkan apa yang barusan Fei katakan.

"... Lalu, ketika Ibu Tenma menyebrang jalan, ia tertabrak truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi," lanjut Fei. Saat membayangkannya, seketika Tenma membatu ditempat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, terlalu takut jika hal tersebut benar-benar menimpa Ibunya.

"Tenma tidak tahu akan hal itu. Tenma masih berada di sini karena takut untuk minta maaf. Beberapa jam kemudian, Tenma sudah siap untuk minta maaf dan pulang ke rumah. Namun, saat sampai, Tenma melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun di rumah," Tenma kembali membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Fei. Perlahan, setitik air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Tenma yang terpejam. Tenma mulai terisak kecil. Kini ia mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Fei. Ia sudah mengerti dan sekarang, ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Fei selanjutnya.

"Tenma bertanya 'ada apa?' pada salah satu tetangga yang ada dalam kerumunan. Tetangga yang ditanya oleh Tenma terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Tenma dengan erat. Ia berkata 'maaf, Tenma... Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Ibumu...' dan tanpa dilanjutkan pun, Tenma sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Ibu Tenma," Tenma terisak semakin keras. Ia benar-benar tidak mau jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Tenma baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat sayang dan cinta kepada Ibunya, melebihi rasa cintanya kepada sepakbola. Sungguh, Tenma merasa bodoh bertengkar dengan Ibunya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Tenma menangis dengan keras, menyesal karena belum sempat meminta maaf kepada Ibu Tenma. Tenma menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, lalu berlari ke arah Ibu Tenma yang sudah terbaring di tengah rumah dengan kulit dan bibir yang pucat. Tenma mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ibu Tenma, memintanya untuk bangun. Namun, tidak ada respon dan Ibu Tenma tetap tertidur. Tenma lalu mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Ibu Tenma, tetapi tetap tidak ada respon. Tenma mencoba memberi napas buatan, namun Ibu Tenma tetap tertidur untuk se-"

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Hiks... Hiks... T-tenma... Hiks... tidak mau! Hiks... Tenma... Hiks... t-tidak mau kehilangan Kaa-chan! Hiks... Hentikan, Fei-san! Hiks... Tenma... Hiks... t-tidak sanggup lagi!" Tenma langsung memotong ucapan Fei. Ia tidak kuat lagi membayangkannya.

"Kalau begitu, Tenma boleh buka mata," ucap Fei. Ketika Tenma membuka mata dengan perlahan, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah senyuman hangat dari Fei. Fei langsung merengkuh tubuh Tenma dengan erat, lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Sssttt... Sudah... Tenma jangan nangis lagi, ya?" Fei mencoba menenangkan Tenma. Ia melepas rengkuhannya dari tubuh Tenma, lalu ia usap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Tenma dengan ibu jarinya.

'Dingin,' Itulah pendapat Tenma ketika tangan Fei menyentuh kedua pipinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kulit Fei begitu pucat.

"Nah... Sekarang Tenma mau minta maaf sama Ibu Tenma?" Fei bertanya sembari tersenyum. Tenma yang sudah berhenti menangis langsung mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"TENMA! TENMA! KAU DIMANA?"

"Eh? Kaa-chan!?" Tenma berseru kaget. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa Ibunya sebentar lagi akan sampai ke tempat favoritnya.

"Kalau begitu, segera hampiri Ibumu dan minta maaf. Jangan lupa peluk dan cium kedua pipinya," Fei berkata sembari menepuk pelan kepala Tenma. Tenma tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari menghampiri Ibunya. Namun, sebelum berlari, ia menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Ano... Fei-san... Kalau boleh tahu, Fei-san tinggal dimana?" Tenma bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba Fei tersenyum misterius.

"Coba kau lihat di koran edisi 1 bulan yang lalu. Disana tertera alamat rumahku dan aku sudah cukup terkenal," Jawab Fei. Tenma hanya menggangguk patuh dan tak bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Fei.

"Kalau begitu, Tenma pergi dulu ya! Kapan-kapan, Tenma akan main ke rumah Fei-san!" Pamit Tenma, lalu ia berlari pergi.

"KAA-CHAN!" Tenma berteriak memanggil Ibunya. Ibu Tenma yang merasa dipanggil, reflek menoleh ke arah Tenma.

Tenma langsung memeluk Ibunya. Ibunya sempat terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia berjongkok lalu membalas pelukan Tenma. Tenma segera mencium kedua pipi Ibunya. Ibu Tenma kembali terdiam, kaget dengan perlakuan Tenma. Setitik air mata haru terdapat pada kedua matanya. Ia sangat khawatir bila anak semata wayangnya kenapa-napa.

"Kaa-chan... Tenma minta maaf... Tenma salah karena telah membentak Kaa-chan..." Tenma berkata dengan nada sendu. Ia bersyukur karena ia masih bisa meminta maaf dan Ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Tak apa, Tenma... Kau tidak minta maaf pun, Kaa-chan akan tetap memaafkanmu. Sekarang kita pulang, ya? Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam," Ajak Ibu Tenma. Tenma mengangguk, lalu menggandeng tangan Ibunya. Mereka pulang dengan perasaan lega di hati.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Tenma langsung mengobrak-abrik tempat koran yang berada di bawah meja. Ibunya yang melihat perilaku Tenma, kebingungan dan langsung bertanya kepada Tenma.

"Kamu cari apa, Tenma? Mau Kaa-chan bantu?" Ibu Tenma bertanya sekaligus menawarkan bantuan.

"Etto... Kaa-chan... Koran edisi bulan lalu ada dimana?" Tenma bertanya balik. Ibunya dengan sigap langsung mencari koran edisi bulan lalu.

"Hmmm... Ah! Ini dia!" Ibu Tenma lalu memberikan koran tersebut kepada Tenma.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-chan!" Ucap Tenma dengan senang. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya sembari membawa koran tersebut.

Dengan semangat, ia langsung membuka lembaran demi lembaran koran tersebut dan memperhatikan artikel-artikel yang tertera dengan seksama. Ketika ia membuka lembaran ketujuh, ia menemukan foto Fei dan foto seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Aku menemukannya!" Seru Tenma senang. Ia lalu membaca artikel tersebut dengan serius, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat namun sendu.

"Fei-san... Jadi kisahmu yang tadi..." Tenma ingin sekali menangis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kisah yang diceritakan Fei dan dibayangkannya ternyata adalah kisah yang menimpa Ibu Fei sendiri. Kini ia tahu mengapa Fei menasihatinya dan memintanya untuk meminta maaf kepada Ibunya karena agar Tenma tidak merasakan penyesalan yang ia rasakan.

"Ukh... Fei-san..." Kedua mata Tenma mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangis. Namun, Tenma tidak dapat menahannya sehingga bendungan air mata tersebut mulai pecah dan mengalir melalui pipi Tenma. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak mau Ibunya tahu kalau ia menangis hanya karena sebuah artikel di koran. Ia kembali menatap artikel tersebut, lalu kembali membacanya.

'... diketahui korban bernama Nanobana Kinako. Satu minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, anaknya yang bernama Fei Lune meninggal dunia karena mengalami depresi. Keduanya dimakamkan bersebelahan di pemakaman...'

"Fei-san... Jika ada waktu luang, Tenma akan main sama Fei-san. Tenma akan berkunjung ke pemakaman Fei-san. Walau Tenma belum mengenal Fei-san, tetapi Tenma sangat berterima kasih karena Fei-san telah menyadarkan Tenma. Semoga, Fei-san diterima di sisi-Nya bersama Ibu Fei-san," Tenma berkata dan berdoa seolah ada Fei di hadapannya. Ia lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, menaruh koran tersebut di meja belajarnya, dan segera berbaring di kasur.

"Oyasuminasai*..." Ucap Tenma. Ia pejamkan matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

"Oyasuminasai, Tenma..." Tanpa disadari Tenma, Fei berada di sebelah kasurnya sembari menggandeng tangan Ibunya. Keduanya tersenyum kepada Tenma, lalu perlahan menghilang.

**-TAMAT-**

**Note:**

**Oyasuminasai = Selamat malam**

**Ufufufu~**

**Ufufufufu~**

**UFUFUFUFUFU~**

**UFUFUFUFUFUFU- #dor!**

**Errr... Yo! Lama gak jumpa! Hahaha...**

**Anggap saja saya hanya kelinci gadungan yang numpang lewat.**

**Saa, jaa ne! #kabur**

**Transformation to be a monochrome hermaprodite(?),**

**Usagi Yumi**


End file.
